The present invention relates to novel 2-decarboxy-2-hydroxymethyl-6-alkoxy-PGI.sub.1 compounds, useful as pharmaceutical agents, principally for the induction of certain prostacyclin-like pharmacological effects. The essential material consisting of description of the preparation and use of these substances is incorporated here by reference from Ser. No. 892,108, filed Mar. 31, 1978, now pending.